codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Endgame, Part 2
Endgame, Part 2 is the 18th episode of season 6 and the 148th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins with Yumi and Odd that arrive to the abandoned building helping to Evan O'Donnell, attaching it of the arm still wounded and the pale face. They go to the elevator in the flat 14 step by step until leaving him on a wall. Evan sustains with a cloth in the stomach to detain the wound but it isn't sufficient. Odd goes to the Hermitage to go to to destroy the Cosmic Space voluntarily leaving Yumi alone. Yumi contacts to the Lyoko-Warriors through her walkie-talkie and say them that Odd will arrive soon to the Hermitage, when she listens a noise by behind that somebody comes and Yumi surprises and she says him "It cannot be… you…". While in Kadic, arrives to the room of the isolation in front of the students, , and Walter Stern, but they appear a lot of the new sentinels that destroy all Kadic in front of the students, but Hertz takes out another remote control and is late, the sentinels fly in the sky. They launch a small bomb to Kadic which kills all the students, Jim, Mr. Delmas and the director Hertz, except Herb and Walter that survive running going to the car, but regret the death of their friends and the professors. Odd is about to arrive to the Hermitage when Odd observes the explosion; Yumi and Evan are also far by the window and they discovers that the students are dead and Yumi is crying in knees strikes to the wall and at in her side, Jeremy appears with them. Then, Yumi observes Evan that he's dying by the wound and he closes his eyes. Jeremy explains him by his kidnapping that they were the FBI agents and he confesses that he was the creator of the sentinels. Yumi, angered, finishes giving a small blow with a fist by all has happened but he says Ulrich is the only hope to go back in the past and change the timeline. Jeremy approaches to the terminal in the time portal to try erase the program but before contacts by walkie-talkie to Eldrich to say that he has to destroy the Cosmic Space. Aelita recognises Jeremy's voice by the walkie-talkie that sustains Eldrich's hand and she asks him where he was, and he says her that it's a long history. Odd goes to the scanner for virtualize in the Cosmic Space and now his aim is to find the source with a halo of light that is near and put the integrated virus in the a laser arrow: with a shot is sufficient to destroy the Cosmic Space. She sends him a vehicle (Ulrich's Overbike) the sufficient to run since time is money, while William, Eldrich, Aelita, Sissi, Alex and Ulrich go to the abandoned building to gather with Yumi and Jeremy leaving in his hands to Odd. Outside of the Hermitage, the van that drives Walter and Herb arrive to go to the building and gather. Aelita asks him what has happened with Jim, the director Hertz and the students. Walter and Herb don't answer the question and follow driving. They finish comprising and devastated without saying a word which means is the end of the race of the humanity, due to the fact that the sentinels have rebelled and without the remote control there isn't any possibility to win to the sentinels. But Walter says him that there is a way, behind the seat there are several bombs and he can place them in the building, but requires a sacrifice. They have to risk enough to save the world and Aelita says him to Ulrich that he's the hope to save the future, he has to alter the past. She holds him in his arms and says not to fail. While in Lyoko, Odd with the Overbike is driving but there are not traces of X.A.N.A. monsters and the mission was too easy when he arrives to the source of energy with a halo of light. He low of the Overbike and it's smart to aim with the arm to the source waiting for the others in the building. Suddenly outside of the Hermitage the sentinels arrive detecting a person and they're smart to aim in the Hermitage with the countdown in twenty seconds. While the other arrive to the abandoned building in the flat 14 gathering with Jeremy and Yumi near of the portal, but he asks her that it has happened with Evan. Yumi says him that he died owed by the shot, Herb says them that it was the director Hertz the one who did this. Walter checks Evan's pulse and he doesn't breathe, and Walter covers him with his coat. Aelita gathers with Jeremy with joy but Yumi forces him to Jeremy that explain him the truth in front of his friends, he's the creator of the sentinels and he worked with FBI agents secretly, and his friends finish angered that they can't believe what he has done and they feel very betrayed, and lose the confidence in him. Walter puts end to the discussion and there isn't time that lose, they need help him to place the bombs around the building when they arrive the sentinels and attract them. While in the Cosmic Space, Odd shoots the arrow laser with the integrated virus to the source destroying in pieces the Cosmic Space little by little, just when the sentinels shoot a small rocket to the Hermitage destroying it completely, the supercomputer, the scanners and it kills Odd also that he has completed the mission to use the time portal. Ulrich and Eldrich observe by the window that the Hermitage is destroyed but Odd has died by the sentinels, staying sad but all the work is done. Finally Jeremy achieves to unblock the terminal to use the machine of the time marking the date before the resurrection of X.A.N.A. and alter the time, the portal shines. The others gather again and they say that the bombs already are placed in the support and the flats each one are smart to detonate, and gives him the detonator to Yumi. Jeremy says him that he has to hurry and almost there isn't sufficient energy to keep opened the portal, when they appear the sentinels surrounded in the window of the building. Ulrich, before crossing, kisses Yumi the his lips saying "See you later" and he crosses the portal. Sissi and Herb take their hands, Eldrich and Walter; and Jeremy and Aelita; William, Yumi and Alex embrace together that they have to sacrifice and finally Yumi is ready to detonate the bombs when the sentinels are about to to shoot in front of them, and she detonates the bombs, destroying the sentinels included Yumi and the Lyoko-Warriors blinding the light with a big noise of explosion of the building. After a return to the past, Ulrich finishes awake in the bridge of the Seine River near of the still intact factory, of night. He gladdens that finally he has returned to the past but the mission is to find the Lyoko-Warriors. He goes to the factory and in the laboratory, he uses the supercomputer to send a message each one for Yumi, Odd, Jeremy, Sissi and Aelita except William and Alex, smiling that it has arrived the hour to finish with X.A.N.A. once and for all and presses the button Enter, and the episode finishes. Gallery Episode148.jpg|Sissi, Herb and the Lyoko-Warriors are sacrificed in the moment of the explosion destroying the sentinels. es:Fin de la partida, Parte 2 fr:Fin du départ, Partie 2 Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes